


爱无能 Cliché

by seethefuture



Series: 单身牢房作品集 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: 自白
Series: 单身牢房作品集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865407





	爱无能 Cliché

_ “爱无能的成因有两种，一种是从未得到过爱且从未感受过爱，故而丧失爱别人与爱自己的能力，因为此类人根本不知爱为何物。另一种则是从小在周边环境所给予的爱里长大，这使得这类人本身对爱即不甚敏感，久而久之‘爱’这项事物便如家常便饭般，因为从不缺少，便也不会再有需求，也不知如何给予。” _

_ —— Ali George de Seraphic _

说实话我已经记不清我的十四岁是什么样了，好像就是过着最简单的校园生活，每天上课听讲、下课打闹，在父母家人的宠爱里慢慢地长大。其实大多数的孩子在那个心理和生理都还未完全成熟的年龄就已经拥有了些许悸动，虽然也就仅仅是学着电视剧和小说里那样，依靠单纯地买早餐、送水，在课桌下偷偷牵手，放学一起回家来表示好感。

可是没人真正明白什么是喜欢，更没人真正明白什么是爱。

但他的十四岁好像和我们都不一样。

那时我已经二十五岁了，十年时间足以改变一个人的外貌、性格和思想，也足够一个人经历和成长太多了。我谈过几段恋爱，可这些恋情却总是以失败告终，而分手理由不管表面如何百转千回，最终其实都落在同一点上：

“你并不爱我。”

所以当时的我大约只徒增了年岁，却仍旧不懂什么是爱。

话题扯远，我是在回忆我们的初见。当时他也只有十四岁而已，坐在少管所探视间的玻璃之后，冰冷的阳光洒在他的脸上，唇角的伤痕和眼下的淤青一览无余。他很瘦，皮肤苍白的吓人，从袖口中露出的手腕细的仿佛我一手就能折断。他坐在那里一动不动，抬头看向我时却仿佛一只被遗弃的小狗，无助又无措。

一片嘈杂声中我听到了自己的心跳。

初入社会的小律师并没什么资格接触到大型又复杂的案件，只能提供一些社会公益性的服务。这孩子的案子是上级随手塞给我的，让我争取正当防卫的判决，反正这种官司也没什么钱拿，犯事的人本身又是个刚满十四周岁没几天的未成年，捞出来以后送进公立福利院就行。运气好了能遇到个愿意收养他的家庭，运气不好了早早出来工作也就是了。

我仔细看了案卷，死者是他的父亲，因为在跌倒时撞到了后脑从而毙命。之所以要说这孩子正当防卫，是因为死者当时正在对他施以家庭暴力，他不堪忍受，就用力推了死者一把，从而酿成了惨剧。很俗套的故事，我看到致命伤在后脑时就已经想到了后面的发展。也许就会有人要问，他失手杀了自己的父亲，那他的母亲呢？

死了。这也是很容易就能想到的事情，年轻的女人因为无法忍受酗酒的丈夫和不停落在身上、脸上的拳头，最终选择从阳台跳了下去。

“你知道吗，我妈死前给我煮了一锅排骨汤，肉炖得很烂，连骨头都酥了，白色的骨髓就那样浮在上面。她让我乖乖地坐在客厅喝汤，然后扭头就从阳台上跳了下去。我当时只有九岁啊，我看到她就那样躺在那里，然后我就开始呕吐，吐到满嘴苦味，我后来才知道原来那是胆汁的味道。好恶心啊，那锅骨头汤也好恶心，死去的我妈也好恶心，逼死了我妈的我爸也好恶心。从此以后我就再也没有吃过一口肉了，什么肉我都不会吃的。”

泪水从他的眼角跌落，滑进了统一制式的囚服的领口。

我最终还是没能狠下心肠听领导的话把他送进孤儿院，我给我爸妈打了个电话说明情况，希望他们可以收养他，把他当成我名义上的弟弟。当然了，全部手续我来负责，不需要他们二老操心。前面说过了，我的父母很爱我，所以我没费多大口舌便得到了许可。就这样他搬进了我白色的、不沾染一丝烟火气的公寓，这是我父母很早就买下来给我做婚房用的。我帮他在我以前的中学办了入学手续，精心照顾他的衣食起居，早上早起给他做早饭，又因为知道他不吃肉，害怕学校食堂的饭菜不合他的口味而给他做午餐便当，亲自送他到学校后再赶去上班，下午又要赶去接他放学，带他吃饭，带他散步，带他出去玩，给他买很衬他白皙肤色和清冷气质的衣服。我差不多将我所有的工资都花在了他的身上吧，关心他、保护他，把我所有的爱都给他，以求能够弥补一点他曾经受过的伤害。

我想我终于明白了什么叫“爱”。

不过真的很俗套吧，我和他的故事。要怎么形容我们之间的关系呢？弟弟和哥哥，养子和养父，被爱者和施爱者。不，请不要用孤儿和恋童者来形容我们的关系，若是真有超越亲情的爱所出现，那也当是双向付出的：我爱他，而他亦爱我。

其实我早就知道他学会了喝酒，我养了他那么多年，他有任何的改变我又怎么可能感受不到，只是我不想要责备他，不是有老话说，爱是包容亦是理解吗？只是很可惜，我的这些退让最终换来的是他的拳打脚踢。他其实和我差不多高的，但常年的优越饮食和运动习惯却使得他比我壮硕很多。我其实是想不明白的，我以为我可以抚平他心里的伤疤，我以为只要有了我的爱，只要我给了他足够的爱，他就可以重新过上正常的生活。只可惜酗酒和暴力或许是会随着基因而一直存在的东西，属于父辈的嗜血恶性总是会蔓延到后代的躯体之上，酒精总是会剥下他平日里所佩戴的理智面具。

我最终还是放弃了退让，在他喝了酒回来之后抓着他的衣领质问为什么要如此对我，“你难道不懂我是爱你的吗？”我歇斯底里地冲他喊，“你的心里从来没有一点点对我的爱吗？”他甚至都没有看我一眼，就一把将我推到了地上。“你懂什么叫爱吗？是喂养？是买衣服？是一起出去玩？拜托，那是在养宠物，不是在爱人。”他居高临下地看着我，我气疯了，冲他吼着让他滚出去，一辈子都不要再回来，可他却伸出手扯住了我的头发，那一瞬间指甲好像刮破了我的头皮，因为很痛，撕裂般的痛。他对我说，他希望我可以搞清，他永远也不会离开我，因为他爱我，而我也永远不能离开他，因为我根本不懂什么才是真的爱，只有他才会愿意包容我这种不懂爱别人的人。我们都不正常，所以分开只会更加疯狂。

我闭上了眼睛，颊边传来的刺痛让我本能地开始了反抗，慌乱之中我好像狠狠地推了他一把。

后面的事情卷宗里应该都写清楚了吧，我也再无什么多说的必要了。只是您看，命运循回往复，永远没有人能够逃离。所以现在听完了我的故事，您又要如何替我辩护呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 开头这段是我自己写的 是这篇习作的一部分 阿门 不要去百度这个人 他不存在 感谢芒叉新歌 感谢学姐的保子cp图 诞生了这篇不是同人胜似同人的 原创


End file.
